Double life
by Hyperion13
Summary: If Dean had discovered Adam's existence before Sam left him and his father for Stanford, how did he react ?


**Summary: **If Dean had discovered Adam's existence before Sam left him and his father for Stanford, how did he react ?

**Author's note: **Hi, I wrote this story in French before and for the first time I tried to translate it into English. That's why I want to say a special thanks to _**flutie4life**_ for all she had done to correct it and improve it.

So I hope you'll enjoy !!

And if you have time please review !!

Hyperion13 ^ ^

* * *

**_Double life_**

"Dean!" Sam screamed as the wild animal they were hunting hammered his sharp claws in Dean's flesh.

He rushed toward him and caught him before he collapsed on the ground, while his father kept running through the woods.

Dean was loosing a lot of blood and his breathing was already labored. He tried to put himself in a sitting position but collapsed. His eyes started to drift shut.

"Dean, Dean, stay with me." Cried the youngest, as he was tapping his cheek.

"Mmm…" Dean mumbled.

"Dean, don't worry, it'll be okay. " He said, more to reassure himself than his older brother.  
"Ah… did dad get the… thing ? " Dean asked with a grunt  
"I don't know." Sam told him, as he really could care less about the creature right now. "Stay with me. " Sam replied with a shaking voice.

But Dean didn't hear him anymore. He let his head rest onto his brother's legs and fell into unconsciousness.  
Not knowing what else to do, Sam took his belt off and tied it like a tourniquet to stop the hemorrhage.  
He checked quickly for his pulse which seemed weak but it was definitely still there. Then Sam stood his brother up to carry him until the car with all the strength he had.

When they arrived in front of the flat they were living in for one week, he took his brother out of the car and carried him quickly onto the bed nearest the door.

Dean had turned nearly white, and his wound was still bleeding out in spite of all Sam had done to stop it. However, he was breathing.  
The younger took Dean's blood covered clothes off before cleaning the wound and disinfecting and stitching it ever so carefully.  
Dean was still unconscious but his pulse slowed down and his breathing was now regular. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and just hoped his brother would be able to recover soon.

* * *

One week later, Dean had almost totally recovered, but John had insisted to stay in Minnesota for a while.

So their days were gloomy. Sam was sitting with his laptop while Dean was just doing nothing. He was bored out of his mind.

But for John, it was different. He seemed to appreciate for once the fact that they were staying in one place for a while. Actually, he went out every day early in the morning and came back late in the evening with a huge smile on his face.

Dean was sure that his dad was hiding something from him but he didn't know what it was.

A few days later when John came back late yet again, Dean saw a piece of paper sticking out of his father's jacket. So, because his dad was having a shower and not able to suppress his curiosity, he took it.

What he saw makes him freeze. On the back of a picture which showed John smiling and carrying a little boy, was written: 'Dad and Adam.'

Before his brother or his father could see what he was doing, he replaced the picture in the pocket and sat down his bed, eyes almost in tears.

Who was this Adam ?  
Was it possible that… no his father couldn't have another family. No, he just had him and Sam and that's all.

After few seconds, tears threatened to fall when he realized that he was lying to himself thinking like that.

John came out the bathroom at this moment.

"Dean, are you okay ? " He asked when he saw the upset look on his son's face.  
Sam, who was still playing on his laptop, turned his head toward his brother.  
"Is your wound still bothering you? " Sam asked him with concern.  
"No." He answered stiffly as he stood up and grabbed his coat.  
"Where you going? " John demanded.  
"I… I wanna get out this room for a while. I'm tired of being locked up all day in it. " He said rather harshly but he didn't regret it.  
"Do you want me to come ?" His brother suggested, stunned by Dean's tone.  
"No. " Was Dean's simple reply as he slammed the door.  
"Sam what's wrong with him? " John asked, utterly confused. He didn't know what could have happened so quickly to make Dean that upset.  
"It's probably nothing, he has been cooped up in this room forever. He just wants to get out, don't worry. » The youngest said immediately, but still, he knew something was going on with his brother.

"I hope so because tomorrow morning we're leaving for South Dakota. Bobby found us a hunt. "

* * *

Dean arrived ten minutes later in front of a nice bar. Multicolor neon lighting sparkled as the jukebox was playing a classic rock music. When he came in, he directly he made his way over to the bar counter and sat down. He needed a drink.

As he swallowed the peanuts on the counter he ordered a glass of vodka, then a second , then a third…All the while thinking about the picture of his father and that little boy….

Several drinks later, the barman refused to serve him anymore. Dean stood up, and dizzily went back to his car. He laid down the back seat because tonight he didn't want to go back the motel room, he didn't want to see his father, he didn't want to talk to the man who had lied to him.

* * *

At 8 the next morning, his phone's rang and startled him.  
'' Humm… '' He said with a hoarse voice.  
'' Dean ? Where the hell are you? Dad wants us to hit the road at 9.'' Came his little brother's voice.

'' I don't care what he wants '' Dean told him gruffly.  
'' Dean! '' Sam screamed through the phone.  
'' What ? ''

'' Are you okay ?'' Sam asked with a sigh.  
'' Humm… yeah…'' He replied almost laughing, he was far from okay.  
'' Dean you are drunk, aren't you ?''  
'' No '' He said calmly before he burst out laughing few seconds later. ''Actually just a little bit. ''  
'' Tell me where you are. Don't drive, I'm coming.'' Sam replied with a bossy tone.

When he hung up, he rushed out the flat without his father noticing him, John was too busy researching for the next hunt.

Luckily for him the bar where his brother was wasn't too far.

When he arrived he saw the impala in the parking lot. He walked to the car and tapped on the window to startle his sleeping brother.

Dean woke up with a gasp and Sam helped him slowly get out of the car. They sat on the bench behind them.  
'' Can we just go back now ? '' Dean asked, not understanding why Sam made him get out of the car but he was too tired to care.  
'' Not before you tell me what's going on.'' Sam demanded  
'' Ok well. Yesterday… I found… something that I shouldn't had seen and… I was really p***** of… so I came in that bar… '' He tried to explain, just wanting to say something so Sam would quit bugging him.  
'' What was that? Does it have something to do with Dad? Is it why you're mad at him? '' Sam said cutting him off.  
'' Trust me, it's better you just forget about it. ''  
'' Dean, I'm not a baby, you can tell me the truth. '' Sam rolled his eyes.  
'' No, I'm not going to. You don't need to know. '' Dean replied with a cold tone.

He stood up and returned to the Chevrolet. His brother followed him without a word.

* * *

When John's gaze caught Dean's green eyes later that day he somehow knew that his older son knew the truth. He drew him out for some explanations. Sam was away at a library when John decided to speak up.

'' Dean I'm sorry you had to learn this like that ! ''  
'' If I had learned it any differently, I don't think it would have changed anything. '' He replied angrily.  
'' Adam is my son. I met his mother 8 years ago and… ''  
'' 8 years!? '' Screamed Dean. '' You didn't wait very long to get her pregnant!''

John approached and grabbed him by the collar. ''I know you're mad but don't you ever talk to me with this tone''. The hunter said, threatening his son.  
'' You're damn selfish, you know. You led me and Sam into this life of revenge supposedly for Mom .You taught us how to hate the demon which had killed mom, although in the same time you were f****** another woman, pretending you were a father.!"

John couldn't resist anymore. He slapped his hand to Dean's face.  
His son collapsed on the ground under his father's strength.

'' Either you accept this or you go, but I won't let you to talk to me the way you did anymore. ''

Dean stood up slowly as he wiped the blood away from his lips.

'' I'm sorry '' John said when he saw what he had done to his son. '' I loved your mother, and I still love her but then I met Laura. We had a son and… that doesn't mean I don't love you and your brother. You are my family and you always will be no matter what happens. ''  
'' Do they know what you do, I mean, the hunt? '' Dean asked with a detached voice.  
'' No. I don't want this life for them. That's why nobody except you and me know about their existences. ''  
'' Will you tell Sam?'' The young man said, hurt by his father's words.  
'' No, neither will you. He won't understand this or accept it. Now what's your decision? ''  
'' I'm staying, and I'll try to accept it. ''

'' Thanks.''

'' Don't thank me, I'm not doing that for you but for Sam. Because for the lack of a father he'll always need a brother. '' Dean said in a whisper, not even sure if his father heard his words.

THE END

**_Hyperion13_**


End file.
